TMO
Find a TMO History Page http://www.lionhead.com/themovies/TMO TMO (The Movies Online) was the primary upload site for movies made with 'The Movies' for 3 years (From 2005-2008) It's closure was mainly due to maintenance costs and fewer visiting numbers. Most of the community had already transferred to TMUnderGround. Some comments from residents. mystic_sleet: I remember how hard it was to get your movie advertised, it would be off the front page of "Your Movies" in a matter of 2 minutes.Those were the days, the days when your movie had something new to the industry it would be top of the most watched. I remember seeing custom backdrops for the 1st time, i could not believe it. With each boundary being pushed further the quality of movies improved dramitically. The effects became a big thing. Oh It's On was way ahead of it's time. Wink ;) It was somehow like the real hollywood of today, how movies that brought something new would be the most watched Big Smile :D To sum up all the other things i will remember from the movies online: Porn Demo,One Star ninja's, 5 Star Hobo's, The Hurricane Reviewer that 1 starred movies...i know who you were Stick out tongue :P, *Guerilla Competition *typo?, The Chrysler competition and all the Europeans complaining, The Review threads, The Prop shop demo movies that would go straight to number one, The demo movies in general Big Smile :D, The Horse Trilogy, The Chocolate Mouse regime with a complimentary nose kiss, The Oooooh and ahhhhh's when people relised Satan's Munchkin was a guy, It brought out TMOA, Aegis of Therion - Seriously that was also way ahead of it's time, The Steven Kreg!, 30 Seconds movies?!?!, Dulcilicious rewards and Double D, damn if only i can hear her say it again.... There is so much more which cannot get to me now. Ellis07: The early movies were probably the best memories. Partly because I was still learning new things and also the lack of creation . I mean, the movies that I used to do (and probably everyone did), would be a two minute movie made in a couple of hours. But the best part would have to be uploading and waiting for the unsure reviews. MefuneAkira:My ME ME ME favorite moments were...the overwhelming response to ME ME ME first film Jesus VS Easter from not only TMOers, but from people across the globe ME ME ME . The massive support and threads protesting the banning ME ME ME of The Unwanted Hetero. The release of S & E that allowed ME ME ME to really open our imaginations. Receiving eight hotpicks ME ME ME . Being invited to display ME ME ME The Courage Within series at the Rome Film Festival by Lionhead. Being entertained and truly inspired ME ME ME by films like Stir, Obsession, Oh It's On!, Capital, The Hospital trailer, Bombshelter, One Last Breath, Into the Shadow, Press Play on Your Graduation Day, Thongocalypse Now and many many more ME ME ME . But truly my favorite moments ME ME ME over the past three years are the friendships Ive had ME ME MEthe pleasure of acquiring. I would like to thank ME ME ME all the modders who have spent so many hours going blind staring at their monitors to create such amazing props, sets, costumes and beyond. You are the ones who first launched our ME ME ME films into something special. Thank you! ME ME ME BenTuttle90:I had a lot of fun creating movies on TMO and enjoying the responses. TMO was a big part of my life and I want to thank Lionhead Studios for creating such a website. The Movies is hands down my favorite computer game, because I am a very creative person and the ability to create a movie is just amazing. A lot of people on the TMO community have been very friendly and willing to help. As TMO closes down for good; I will sit back and watch a few classics before the TMO train takes its final stop. I will help new TMOers find their way into TMU and I encourage everyone to do the same. TMO will be greatly missed. EthanRunt: I can't say I'm not sad, but I can say that I am truly grateful to TMO, for having a wonderful game to live out some short story concepts, for finally getting a hotpick (And just in time it seemed) and of course for making such a diverse and entertaining bunch of friends on here, some who have left I still keep in regular contact, and one at least I had the great pleasure of spending a day out in London, it's weird to live around the area and suddenly one day be a tourist, but it's been over two years and still a highlight of my life, and I look forward to meeting more of you as I save up to explore the great wide west of America in the next few years. deliriousstudios: Ahh, I remember the run up to when Stunts and Effects was released, and Roger and others getting a sneak peek of the game before the rest of us mere mortals. It's actually quite interesting to look back in the S & E forum and see all the discussions that went on about what might be in the expansion pack. Oh, and I remember when freecam was announced for it....big celebration. rjb2112:It was the first online community for many of us, and it has been a very special community. But the positive is that regardless of TMO closing, the community is still thriving and I am sure that it will for many years to come. I am sure that it will evolve and change, but it will still exist. It indeed is an end of an era that TMO is closing. It also is a thing that saddens many of us. But by the same token that feeling shows that it was worth something. TMO has been a place where many creative minded people could not only have an outlet their creativity, but maybe more importantly (for me it is anyway) to meet other likeminded people. I guess I am trying to say that TMO was a business venture that created an online community unlike any other (that I am aware of). The original aim was a tycoon game about the film industry that had a nice little touch where you could make little films to amuse and entertain your family and friends. I don't think anyone ever envisioned that so many quality movies would or even could be made with this "game". THANK YOU TMO It was a great journey! '' themonkthemonk: ''The Movies for me, was a life changing event. I know that sounds like exaggeration, but it’s so true... The Movies opened up such a wide door for my own creativity that had for years, been wasting away... and not just in storytelling. The Movies co-incided with my discovery of Voice over Internet, and introduced me to so many talented creative people... And gave me the chance to talk about, people to talk to...and tell some bad jokes on The Movies On Air. I have no regrets for all the time and hard work that I have spent on this hobby, just because it has given me so much back. Even with TMO being gone... all the friends I have made are still around, but the only thing I will regret will be all the future Creative People who will have missed out on this Golden Time in my life... You have been good to me TMO, and you have my appreciation and thanks. rposhard:''If you think for one second this closure will stop me from torturing people with The Ultimate TMOer competitions -- YOU'RE WRONG!! However, it will put a little crimp in my style. My memories? All the work a fellow named Dennis Bazely (aka PamDennis) and I put into a little online magazine called Moviewood-E! For one year we enjoyed turning out something which gave another voice to the community. And, of course, running The Ultimate TMOer for two seasons -- a competition that resulted in over 100 Top Ten films here at TMO! My regret? That I wasn't able to move faster on creating my new project -- a full-length film that was going to be my farewell to TMO anyway, at least in terms of filmmaking. I agree it will be sad to see the movies disappear, but I am heartened to know that the forums will remain in place so we can all still promote our films regardless of where they end up online. Over the years, I have been honored to consider the people of this community not as faceless people at the other end of an internet connection but as friends. that is what TMO did for me more than anything else. Good bye, TMO! It was an amazing experience while it lasted! ''